Tears of a Dragon
by Yumetake Sakka
Summary: Draco's guilt is killing him! *sobs*
1. Punishment

# **Tears of a Dragon**

# Punishment

## By: The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: All the characters from the Harry Potter Series belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Outside, the wind is blowing violently, broken tree branches are all over the school grounds, not even the vicious Whooping Willow is able to put up a fight. I walked away from the window toward the door of the Entrance Hall. I thought that if the trees could talk, they would probably say that they shouldn't to be forced to endure such weather. I'd agree, if there were anyone that deserves such treatment, it would have been me, I'm sure of it. 

I decided that if no one else would punish me, I'd do it myself. I swung open the door, I immediately felt the unforgiving wind jabbing like knives though my robe, and the cold blades sunk deep into my flesh. It was painful, yet compare to the pain I feel inside, it was nothing. 

It had been almost two month since Harry Potter's death, but the pain and guilt felt like yesterday. They say that time heals all, but they were wrong, I know that I will carry the same pain and guilt to my grave…

I sat on an ice-cold rock, I looked up at the gloomy sky. A flash of lightning cut cross it, a roar of the thunder can be heard. A storm is coming… The lake has never been so fierce before, as though an invisible giant was stirring it. I allowed myself to slip back in my memory, when it was two month ago…

I sat alone in the Slytherin common room, the room was quite, except for the steady snores that came from the boy's dormitory. Around midnight, the fire in the fireplace suddenly turned emerald green, father's face popped out of nowhere. 

"Son," he said, though he rarely called me son, "tomorrow, provoke Potter, and trick him into going to the forbidden forest at midnight, understood?"

"But father..." I tried to argue, but he cut me off.

"Do it!" he snarled, then I heard footsteps, he must have heard it too. "It's his life or yours!" he threatened, and with a little poof his face was gone.

The next day I caught him and Ron together in an empty corridor, I had to get rid of Weasley. I let go of all the spiders I've caught, after he saw the spiders and insisted to leave, I did a simple charm that made Potter's bag split and all his things fell out. Weasley couldn't wait so he left him behind.

I went up to him and said the most insulting things I could say and challenged him to a midnight duel in the forbidden forest. I don't remember exactly what I said, and I don't want to remember. But I knew that he had gotten angrier than he ever had in the past four years. His face was beet red as though he was burning in anger, I knew that I've succeeded, but the amusement that should have came to me was missing. Usually when I provoke him, it gave me great pleasure, however, this time all I've got is guilt.

Around midnight I sat sleeplessly in my bed, I knew that he is on his way towards death. I stared at the clock, it's just a matter of time now. When all three hands struck twelve, I shut my eyes, I felt a sharp, horrible pain struck my forehead, I saw a flash of green lights through my closed eyes, and a cold, cruel, high-pitched laughter rang in my ears before I passed out.

I woke up the next day in the hospital wing, beside me I saw a coffin with "Harry Potter" engraved on the top. I've done it, I've killed him. I closed my eyes and sank back into the bed, unwilling to accept the reality. I screamed "NO" as a silent drop of tear rolled down my cheek…

The roar of the thunder pulled me back from my memories, a drop of freezing rain fell on my back, and I felt that my spine had been frozen. I didn't move, I just sat there, quietly accepting god's punishment. The wind started to blow more brutally, and the rain poured more frantically… 


	2. A Heart Full of Faith

# **Tears of a Dragon**

# A Heart Full of Faith

By: The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: All the characters in the Harry Potter Series belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Darkness and quietness surrounded me, nothing was beneath my feet to support me, and I was floating in mid air. But I was not afraid, I was ready to face whatever that was going to happen to me, I deserve it, after all. I waited and waited for something horrible to happen, I did not know what was I expecting, a dementor to suck out my soul? A jet of green light to end my live? Then in the dark I saw something green moving slowly towards me, as it drew closer, I could make out what it is. It worse than a dementor or a jet of green light, it was, it was…him…

He stop five feet in front of me, his emerald green eyes stared straight into my blue ones. I wanted more than anything to look away from them, but I couldn't, as though they had hypnotized me. I stared back in to them, however, I saw not hatred, as I expected. But instead, I saw forgiveness, though I could never forgive myself.

"Draco," he said in soft and far-away voice, he had never addressed me in my first name before, "A heart full of faith would make a wish come true." I was confused, why would he come just to tell me that? " I'm not dead, because of you. Help me…" But you are dead, I tried to tell him that but my throat wouldn't allow me. He started to move away, "A heart full of faith would make a wish come true. A heart full of faith…" He repeated it over and over again until his image and his voice disappeared in the darkness. Suddenly the darkness vanished, bright light shone through my eyelids.

I slowly open my eyes and found myself in the hospital wing. I closed my eyes again and tried to recall what had happened, "A heart full of faith would make a wish come true…" his voice echoed in my mind. 

After a great deal of fusses about how I shouldn't have stayed in the rain, Madam Pomfrey finally agreed to let me go. I walked toward the back of Hagrids cabin, where his grave lay. I paused at pumpkin patch, to see his friends sulking at his grave. I watched them leave, they maybe painful, but at least none of them feel guilty. I sighed and quietly approached his grave. There were lots of thing I want to say, but all that came out was "What can I do? It's too late, I, I killed y…" I stop abruptly as a beautiful red bird landed on his gravestone. It raised its head and started to sing, the sound was soft and lovely, it gave me hope and faith… 

" I'm not dead, because of you. Help me…""A heart full of faith would make a wish come true." I wish, I wish time could fly back awards and I could have said no to father… but it is impossible…of course, I was being stupid, you are dead and there is nothing I can do. Yet, yet the phoenix song told me that there is. 

Why was I such a coward, why couldn't I have said no to my father, why was afraid of dying myself…Then it hit me. I held on to the phoenix's tail, with a blur of scarlet and gold, I was transferred into a dark room. The Dark Lord sat in an armchair, his red eyes widened, as he looked me, I shuddered. The phoenix began to sing once more, filling my heart with faith.

"I came to seek revenge for Harry Potter." I said, "Let's duel." I stared firmly into those cold eyes.

"Duel?" he laughed mirthlessly "but it is you killed him. And I shall just kill you for your disloyalty." 

"Go ahead, then." I said as the phoenix song became more beautiful than ever. , I felt a sharp, horrible pain struck my forehead, I saw a flash of green lights through my closed eyes, and the cold, cruel, and high-pitched laughter rang in my ears.

Then, I sat alone in the Slytherin common room, the room was quite, except for the steady snores that came from the boy's dormitory. Around midnight, the fire in the fireplace suddenly turned emerald green, father's face popped out of nowhere. 

"Son," he said, though he rarely called me son, "tomorrow, provoke Potter, and trick him into going to the forbidden forest at midnight, understand?"

"No!" I said sharply.

"Do it!" he snarled, "It's his life or yours!" he threatened.

"Take mine then!" I bellowed. 

With another blur of scarlet and gold, I found my self in the back of Hagrid's cabin. There, where his grave had been, stood a skinny boy with messy black hair and a pair of emerald green eyes full of forgiveness, the pair of eye that I would never forget. I smiled for perhaps the first time of my entire life, through my tear blurred vision, I saw him smiling back…


	3. The Phoenix Song

# Tears of a Dragon

## The Phoenix Song 

By: The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: All the characters in the Harry Potter Series belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Hermione Granger froze in her spot, and dropped all her books with thud. Ronald Weasley blinked furiously as if he sure that his eyes weren't working properly. He smiled at them and gave them a cheery wave. They stood there, speechless.After a long moment of silence, Hermione spoke.

"H-Harry?" she said, still doubting her eyes, "But how? There is no spell to revive the dead, Dumbledore said so himself." She asked softly as though afraid that he would be gone if she spoke any louder.

"I wasn't really dead, because…" he pulsed and glanced at me, he clearly did not want them to know about me. "It was an ancient magic, Hermione, A heart full of faith." He said instead.

"I've read about it, but, but it only works when the murderer feels strongly guilty…" she said knowledgeably. 

"But, but you-know-who couldn't possibly feel guilty, could he? I mean, he wanted to kill you…" Ron spoke for the first time. Harry opened his mouth, but said nothing.

"I killed him." I confessed, suddenly feeling much lighter. All three of them looked at me, shocked. Hermione and Ron noticing that I was there for the first time, and Harry probably didn't expect me to confess. But I had to, or else I would kill myself in fury, for hiding like a coward, and go back to being the nasty person I used to be. Under their demands, I told them the whole story. By the time I finished, Hermione stared at me blankly, and Ron's ears were pink, he stared at me as if I was some disgusting slug, but he didn't do anything. I know that they were both trying to decide whether to hate me or to forgive me. I, myself know that I deserved no forgiveness, a piece of filth like me should be shipped off to Azkaban this instant. 

"Thank you, Draco." I looked up, much to my surprise, Hermione Granger gave me a half smile, and I returned it. I turned to look at Ronald Weasley, who simply nodded in approval, I smiled again. 

The phoenix let out a cried from behind, we all turned around to see a giant king cobra advancing towards us. We jump back, startled. The next instant, the dark lord himself stood in the spot where the cobra once coiled upon.

"You thought that you could get way with it, didn't you, Draco?" he sneered, his lipless mouth curled into an unsightly smile. I thought that I would have vomited if I weren't as frightened. He took a few steps forward, suddenly Harry dropped to the ground, moaning in pain, his hands over his forehead. 

"Crucio!" 

My knees buckled, the pain was insufferable, crushing every fiber of my being. I screamed louder than I have ever screamed in my whole life, tears circled in my eyes, threatening to fall out. But I didn't let it, I couldn't let it. I wasn't about to give Voldemort the pleasure of seeing me cry. If there is anything I have learned by being a Malfoy, it is the pride, the arrogance. The pain isn't worthy of my tears. I clenched my teeth together and stopped screaming.Then the pain was gone.

"Proud, aren't we?" he said with a sickening smirk, "Crucio!" 

The pain struck me once again, but I was determined not to be defeated. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Harry clenching his teeth together, suffering from the pain. All my tears were unleashed, I cried, not for me, but for him. I forgot about the pain, I felt anger burning in my heart. And then an unearthly and lovely song filled the air, slowly, I felt the pain leaving my body, and I felt stronger than ever, more confident than ever. 

My feet left the ground, my body glowed a green light. I saw Harry floating beside me, glimmering scarlet red. _Join hands with him, _the song told me. He offered his hands, and I took them. The lights met, and a circle formed around us, neither green nor red, but deep gold. 

A gold net started to form around Voldemort, whose red eyes widened with astonishment. The net bounded him, it grew tighter and tighter. Then the dark lord was gone, forever vanished. The gold circle disappeared, we fell on the back of the phoenix, which carried us safely to the ground. He let out a soft, quavering note, then burst into flames, but never reborned again…

THE END

Author's note: This fic is dedicated to Kelzery, since she convinced me to do it. J I hope you enjoyed it! No need feeling sorry for Fawkes, he did what he was destined to do and is now resting in peace. Amen. 


End file.
